


【公光】自白 / Confession

by Locklas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midlander Warrior of Light, Omega Warrior of Light, POV G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 公光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locklas/pseuds/Locklas
Summary: Alpha水晶公×Omega公式光，R18，信息素气味等大量私设，含奥尔光及其他光右向CP暗示，有台词改动，水晶公第一人称视角
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 79





	【公光】自白 / Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Confession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780871) by [Locklas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locklas/pseuds/Locklas)

第一次见到那位英雄时，我就被他吸引了。

混着淡淡海风的拉诺西亚香橙的气息，我远远地就闻到了，猫魅的感官就是这么好使。当时我刚干掉一头趁我收集清水灵砂时袭击我的野猪，血腥和烦躁充斥着我，这香气就兀自飘了过来，让我想起了远在北洋的祖国。我藏在树上，待看清来人的面目，发现正是最近刊登在各国报纸头条的击退了究极神兵的冒险者。我心情颇好地把薰风灵砂的所在地告诉了他，并提出要比试比试谁的动作更快，虽然我直到最后都没露脸显得很没诚意，但他冲入敌阵的英姿真是潇洒得让我毫不吝啬赞美之词。

我从小就是喜欢英雄事迹的人，现在有一个真正的英雄出现在了我面前，并且还要协助关于水晶塔的研究，我千里迢迢来艾欧泽亚真是来对了。

我虽说是Alpha，但那时除了右眼是红色的，没发现什么比一般人强的地方，气味也淡到我自己都察觉不出，不如说被当成Beta都不奇怪，也未遇到过让我心动的Omega，果然还是亚拉戈文明和诗歌更让我感兴趣。但看到这位英雄，我就知道他就是我想成为的样子，尽管对于Alpha来说香橙的味道确实有点过于少见了，不过放在他那样的强者身上也是一种美。

直到我们前往暗黑世界前的一晚，我睡不着想去找英雄谈谈心，却目睹到英雄在他的单人帐篷里浑身颤抖着想拿一旁架子上的包，却瘫软在地上如何也起不来、双手死死捂住嘴好不发出声音的样子。橙香从他的颈侧散发出来，像无形的藤蔓将我缠住，我的脑子嗡嗡作响，下身传来奇妙的反应。英雄的蓝眼睛里噙着泪，求助似的看向我，我极力克制住自己没像个猎食者般朝他扑去，木杵一样的挪到架子旁边，翻出包里面的小瓶子，倒出一粒药和水一起递到他嘴边，想象着他炽热的舌的触感，但他还是坚持用手接住再吃，努力吞咽了几次后，他的面色恢复了正常，香味也散去了。他用有点干的声音向我道谢，并注意到了我鼓起的裤子，表示可以帮我一次以示歉意。我晕晕乎乎地答应了，英雄便跪在我腿间，那双持斧的手握住我的性器，摩挲了起来。平生第一次被人这么触碰，对方还是我敬仰的英雄，羞耻感和快感让我双腿发软，要命的是英雄抬头向我看来，发现我一直在盯着他，便笑了一下，我立刻腾云升空交代了出去。英雄的手和脸被我弄脏了，我赶忙道歉，他笑了笑说没事，擦去精液，补了一句原来猫魅族的那东西上真的有倒刺，长见识了，我脸上噌得着起火来，连他关于第二天的加油鼓劲都没听到就逃走了。

我永远也不会后悔我在回忆起魔眼的一切后所做出的决定，但也因此失去了……能够留在英雄身边的机会，我再也无法亲自参与记录英雄的历史了。我粗鲁地将包括他在内的所有人赶出了水晶塔，可能我确实有点心急了，没能好好说明，还好大家最终理解了我。以前是我们目送着英雄进去，这次是他们在外面目送我，我也做了一回像个英雄的事呢。我在关闭大门前故意提了英雄的名字，你要好好活跃下去啊，我可看着你呢。我盯着他，将他的模样雕刻进心里最柔软的地方，我要做一个有他的存在的梦。

他真的记住了我的话，也从未忘记过我的名字。

他在第一次进入观星室前就道出了我的真名，我多想立刻摘掉兜帽承认我就是古拉哈提亚然后上前拥住他甚至给他烙上一个吻，但这样所有人三百年的努力就前功尽弃了。我的英雄不可以知道我是谁，否则他便无法得到拯救。他能出现在我面前，我便心满意足了，在我沉睡前，我不敢想象还能用这种方式再次见到活生生的、可以触碰到的他。

他看起来比刚认识时沧桑了一点点，我知道，他做了好多好多事。我的深虑室里有一整堆关于他的故事书和赞美诗，在等待他到来的一百年间，我会像小时候躺在房顶读书一样抱着那些书在圣灵牧场旁边的观望台打发一些闲暇时光。我与水晶塔共生，时间对我来说已是最不值钱的东西，唯有关于他的事，唯有拯救英雄以及他所珍爱的那个世界的事，是我愿意为之付诸生命的最光荣的使命。

说到付诸生命——也正好与我发觉到英雄身体上一些微小的变化有关——在我所读到的关于龙诗战争的历史中，有一本出自家仆之手的回忆录，虽被划为野史，但我仍十分珍重，其中记录了英雄与一位精灵族间跨越生死的友情与……爱情，我承认读到这个词时我久违地嫉妒了。那位名为奥尔什方·灰石的圣洁的骑士，多数记载中他在英雄走投无路时为其提供了庇护所，成为英雄坚实的后盾与同伴，并在教皇厅一战中为保护英雄而牺牲，而这本回忆录里，暗示他们的关系不止如此，甚至可能……已经到了烙印的地步。这也刚好解释了为什么英雄身上的香气不再单纯，而是混入了一些积雪与松木的味道。

我不能自已地把那位已故的骑士当成了情敌，尽管我很欣赏他，倒不如说，在某些方面，我们不约而同地，为英雄做了同样的事。倘若我那时没有选择进入水晶塔沉睡，不久以后我也会听闻乌尔达哈的骚乱，以我当年的作风，没准会抢先一步把英雄带回萨雷安吧，或者把英雄藏进水晶塔里听起来也不错。

但我已不是当年的我了，现在的我不会希冀独自占有那道光，我只想成为让那光芒更加耀眼的明镜。我会帮助他反射到正确的方向，逃离第八灵灾那永无止境的黑暗。

得益于我提前到了一百年，我有足够的时间将这里建设成能让英雄住得足够舒适的地方，整个水晶都都是他在这个世界的后勤部。我在悬挂公馆专门为他留了一个宽敞又僻静的房间，每天我都会亲自去打扫，这个习惯保持了好些年。英雄住进来以后，我总是忍不住趁他刚走爬到他的床上，贪婪地从被褥里、枕头里吸取他的味道，有时甚至会蹭下几根毛，我会小心翼翼地打扫完，确保他不会发现我来过才离开。

我也会忍不住用观星室里的镜子观察英雄的行踪，说难听点是偷窥，说好听点是监视他周围有没有危险。有几次看得入迷差点被莱楠的敲门声吓到，还好她有敲门的习惯，我的窥视行为还未被发现过。其实还有一个难以启齿的别的原因……我挺好奇英雄在他的烙印之人走后是怎样度过发情期的，毕竟所读所见都告诉我，被标记后的Omega发情期少但症状更严重，而且只有标记者才是最有效的抑制剂。虽然不确定管不管用，以防万一我还是专门从中庸工艺馆的食药研究部那里讨了些药备在英雄的房间里，自己也随身带了一些。我得承认，在我年少刚进入水晶塔时还做过一点点关于英雄的春梦，内容大概是幻想着英雄成为了我的标记物，我还因此从“提亚”变成了“努恩”……后来我化为水晶塔的一部分后，身体倒像个真正的贤者一样无欲无求了，可能连我的心都水晶化了吧，但心里最温暖的一角仍然放着他。

没多久，这个关于发情期的疑虑就在英雄一行人从伊尔美格回来后被解开了。

那日我在英雄的房间里提前放好了慰问品，晚些时候想去问问休息的情况如何顺便把篮子拿回来，在走廊里却闻见了久别的拉诺西亚香橙的气息。我赶忙跑过去，打开门就被甜腻的香味围住，像浸在了橙花蜜罐里一般晕晕沉沉起来。我施法将房间封起来，不让这危险的香气再飘得更远，转身面对床上衣衫不整的英雄。他好像都没有发觉我的出现，一直咬着自己的胳膊，几乎已经见血，我赶紧把他的手臂拉开，他的意识有些模糊，毫无焦距的眼神在我身上游离了一秒，突然剧烈挣动起来，嘴里含糊不清地发出低吼以及“走开”“不要碰我”等词句，我心里一紧，是应激反应，难道他曾因烙印之人的缺失而在发情期受过不堪的对待……是我准备不够充分，让英雄回忆起了这等痛苦。

我将力道控制在仅仅不让他攻击到我的程度，按说平时我是肯定扳不过他的，但此刻是他最脆弱的时期，我轻而易举就做到了。努力唤他的名字，没有奏效，他只是惊恐地盯着我，好像只要有人接近他就会疯狂挣扎着向后躲，但我不能再放任他自残了。

“如果这样能让你感觉好受一些的话……”我从柜子里取出纱布，将英雄的眼睛蒙住了，在他后面系了个小蝴蝶结。我的动作很轻，他也渐渐的不挣扎了，但仍在不由自主地颤抖呻吟着。我将他搂起来，嘴唇隔着纱布点着他的眼睛，让他靠在我怀里，将备好的抑制剂送到他嘴边，哄着他吃下去。

他张嘴连着我的手指一并含入，炽热柔软的舌碾转着我的指尖，和鼻息一起发出黏腻淫荡的声音，仿佛在对着我的手指口交。

电流穿过我的身体，脑袋快要炸开，下面被四角裤压得生疼，我久违地勃起了。我尽力平复呼吸，好让自己不会一时冲动把他压在身下肏起来，可我的矜持没一会儿便被尽数瓦解。

他察觉到了我顶着他的东西，天真地笑起来，翻身摸索着往我脸上凑过来，我僵硬地接受了这个有点笨拙的吻。他咬了一会儿我的嘴唇，声音很是无辜：“为什么……还不抱我啊……奥尔什方……”这个名字终于成为了我的导火线，我狠狠反咬住他的唇，粗暴地将他摁在了床上，听到他痛得闷哼，我怀着罪恶感兴奋起来，用没有水晶化的左手摸到了他下身抬头的性器以及藏在那之下的Omega专有的蜜穴。仅在发情期才会打开的蜜穴已经湿漉漉的，一张一合，极力对我发出邀请，我将手指探进去，英雄舒服得哼哼两声，内壁紧紧吸着我不想让我出来，我全身的气血都在叫嚣，但还是负责地做好了扩张。

猫魅的舌头和阴茎上都有倒刺，有一种说法是，那是为了让努恩把其他人的精液刮出来用的，刮出来……我赶紧挥开脑内一瞬间产生的危险念头。这倒刺若不是猫魅族的Omega和女性Beta，贸然插入怕是很难承受。

我将创伤膏涂在自己那东西上，尽量不弄疼他。我一边进入，一边沿着他的胸膛种下细密的吻，我流连于他的伤痕，只剩下淡淡印记的、留下了狰狞纹路的、在伊尔美格新添的已结痂的，都是英雄的勋章。他的手环在我背上，吃痛时便用力一抓，可我的身体已大部分都水晶化，我无法感受到他带给我的疼痛，也没法让他在我身上留下痕迹……我有些难过地想，或许他此时感觉到怀里的我是冰冷而僵硬的吧。

他的身体逐渐被我打开，开始迎合上我的动作，他扬起头，露出漂亮的侧颈，对食肉动物来说这是主动展露了自己的弱点表示顺从的意思，我像所有Alpha一样受到蛊惑循着迷人香气来到源头的位置，张嘴咬了下去……当然，没有发生任何变化，他的香味仍被一层淡而坚毅的雪原上的松木香覆盖着，他永远不会成为我的Omega，我也不可能强迫他怀上我的孩子。我甩甩头清醒过来，没有用成结的方式逼着他松开自己的最后一道防线，此时发现我的兜帽已经在不知不觉间抖掉了，还好英雄的双眼被蒙住，也没那个力气摸到我的耳朵。

我最后还是射在了外面。我把他的体液舔干净，我很喜欢英雄的味道，然后给昏睡过去的英雄上完药打理好，收拾好房间，确保不会再有诱人的信息素散出才离开。

第二天英雄独自来观星室找到我，脸上泛着微红又郑重其事地向我道谢，见我惊诧，解释道在他意识游离时有个叫弗雷的家伙会暂时“看”着他的身体，并在事后跟他说是水晶公出手帮了他。谢天谢地那位弗雷先生并不认识原先的我，也没将我有红色猫耳朵的事抖露出去。我不抱希望地向英雄提议，以后发情期或许可以让我帮忙，毕竟水晶塔内比其他所有地方都更安全，说罢便暗自忖度，英雄身边有那么多同伴，哪轮得到自己来主动请缨。英雄却近乎爽快地答应了，又一次郑重地表示感谢，其实之前这种事都是找故人生前的两位好友，但他们还在原初世界，一个在战场上当着指挥，另一个从帝国皇子那救下自己后就又不知跑哪里去了，现在的情况，确实我比较合适，英雄如此解释。哦，好吧，我微笑着了然，我一定不会辜负英雄阁下的信任，请把这里和我当作您在第一世界最安全的庇护所吧。

自那以后，我算着英雄发情期的日子，提前处理完公务便告诉莱楠我需要和英雄密谈不希望有人打扰。真奇怪，明明我才是Alpha，每次英雄一来观星室找我，我却像被临幸一样按捺不住自己内心的喜悦。英雄到来后，我会用我们猫魅族最引以为傲的舌头和性器好好地服侍他。他每次神智都不大清醒，但我知道弗雷会看着我，所以从不做出什么能让他猜出我身份的多余的举动。

我们的肉体关系持续到英雄启程前往游末帮之前，按照我的计划，在英雄讨伐掉这最后一只藏在珂露西亚岛的灵光卫后，我就该夺过英雄身上所有的光投身于时空狭缝之中了。英雄的身体已然有些吃不消，我很心疼，但无论如何都需要他支撑到吸收完最后一次光的力量。听闻为了追逐变成了灵光卫的沃斯里，一行人在游末帮居民的帮助下重新开启了闲置近百年的大升降机，我知道这该是我陪伴英雄的最后一程了。

我将水晶都的事务交给了莱楠，尽量轻描淡写得不像是安排后事，带着提前准备好的与塔的能量中枢相连的微小传送装置只身前往了珂露西亚岛。

伴随着大升降机的轰鸣，地面越来越远，视野越来越开阔，这是不管骑在陆行鸟上、阿马罗上还是坐在飞行器中都不曾所见之景，若我有闲情，在水晶塔外装上一个类似的升降机观景感觉应该也不错。在机顶与英雄汇合后，大家商量起抵达格鲁格火山的方式，看着这群人……足迹遍布了整个诺弗兰特大地的英雄的同伴们动用自己的人脉为采先生的计划提供支持，让我想起了在原初世界的灵灾中，与英雄结缘的鲶鱼精、莫古力、鸟人、圣龙、空贼等各方势力前来参与协助的场景。这个世界，这两个世界，并不是真的无可救药，总会有那么一群人，为了共同的未来而努力着。

与英雄前往矮人村并去寻找大地之种的短暂旅途是我这一百年来最开心的一次冒险，除去那位不太有武力值的保护对象，几乎算是我们二人真正的一次并肩作战了。英雄战斗的身姿让我不舍得移开视线，甚至被那小小的矮人族发现了一点端倪，知趣地夸赞我们是一对默契的搭档，搞得我魔法都差点读错……不过离开水晶都太久我身体还是稍微有点不适，英雄刚见面时也关心过我，但为了不让他担心，拿到大地之种后我还是提议分头行动让他送小矮人回村，自己则将矿石带回了采先生那儿后，不想给大家添麻烦，就找了个地方休息去了。

本来只是想吹吹风的，我想了很多关他的事，我们的第一次见面，在水晶塔里的冒险，大门关上前他看向我的目光……还有书里手持长枪对峙邪龙的他，在那达慕大会以一敌百的他，身先士卒突破多玛皇城的他，在阿拉米格皇宫上击败了神龙的他……连和水晶塔一起用于时空穿梭的亚历山大和欧米茄都是英雄在冒险之旅中攻克的呢。感谢异国的诗人替我将他的足迹谱成了歌，让后世这么多人传唱下来……等到大塔罗斯建好，英雄消灭了最后一只灵光卫，他在第一世界的旅程便结束了，这段故事或许永远不会为未发生第八灵灾的原初世界的后人所知，但我相信，那消失的两百年间为了拯救英雄而付出一切的人们，他们一定会听得到。

结果我还是不争气地睡着了，黑暗中听到有人在叫我，是他。我恍惚间不小心用了还是古拉哈提亚时称呼他的方式，我猛然惊醒，他似乎也察觉到了一些，但什么都没说，将塔罗斯的情况告诉我后，坐在了我的身边。这是我第一次鼓起勇气向英雄询问他未来的打算，毕竟当年轻狂的我还想不到分别来的那么突然，而百年后的今天，若是再不问，以后就真的没有机会了。我想不论英雄今后怎么打算，他的未来一定是光明的，放心吧，第八灵灾不会再来临了，你所珍视的一切，都不会离开你。没想到他却问我，一切都结束后，我想要做什么。我想要做什么……我想要……在拯救了他之后，能摘下兜帽毫无隔阂地坐在一起谈心，我想听他亲口为我讲述自己的冒险旅程，也想让他听听我的故事，我还想……能出现在他的未来里，和他一起乘上悠久之风，跨越七海，我会亲手为他谱出最动听的曲子，为他写出最生动精彩的故事，为他……在墓碑中刻上我的名字。我几乎要将自己的真实想法全部说出来了，还好他那么天真，仍未对我口中的“那个人”产生怀疑。

我悄悄跟在拂晓身后，一路冲到了完美神沃斯里面前，我像个耐心等待猎物的虎一样窥伺在庭外。待英雄吸收了最后那一团光，天空暗下来了，而他，也开始崩溃了。

我强忍住冲上去抱住他安慰他替他吸走光之力的念想，故意把自己扮作一个恶人的样子，说出一番连我自己都快要演不下去的谎话。于里昂热履行了承诺，将欲阻止我的人拦在了身后，他和我一样是知道如何做出最小的牺牲以换取最大的幸福的人，他明白我的心情，我很感谢他。

光之力在我的身体里越聚越多，我能听到自己的灵魂与水晶化的身体碎裂的声音，原来英雄这些日子以来一直在承受这么大的痛苦……但比起身体上的疼痛，英雄向我投来的目光，和向我伸出的手，更令我心痛。你的冒险还会继续，我笑着安慰他，这时兜帽被光之力带起的风掀开，他立刻喊出了我的名字。我终于能以真面目面对他了，但也是我离开的时候了，谢谢你，我的英雄。然而就在我准备进行最后的光之力的传输时，我被从背后击中了。

真不愧是加雷马制造的枪……我痛得连声音都发不出，栽倒在地后便失去了意识。

醒来所见是比七狱还要恐怖的景象，大地碎裂，天空倾泻，不曾敢想过的魔物盘旋在四周，到处是异位的尸体与不明来源的哀嚎……我的身体很痛，但我还没有死，那些魔物似乎也伤不到我。打斗声从上方传来，英雄他们来到了这里，似乎干掉了一只魔物。但爱梅特塞尔克随之出现，立即演变为单方面的碾压。

我一定要上去。我抓住一块石头向上爬去，那石头立刻变成了一块伊修加德式屋顶的碎片，旁边的尸体突然动了一下，长出了比格斯三世的脸。我转过头不去看他，继续向上爬。有只手拉住我的脚踝，她用格里达尼亚的口音道，救救我。我挣开她，踩着一旁穿着恒辉队队服的半具尸体，攀到刻着基拉巴尼亚狮鹫纹的断柱上。我的胳膊被一把插在石缝中的武士刀划破，又经过了一面破碎的黑涡团军旗。太远了……我有些撑不住了，但这时我听到英雄用一种陌生又熟悉的口吻道：“这个世界不会结束，我的冒险之旅也将会继续走下去！”啊，他就是我的沙利亚克，我的阿泽玛，他又一次给了我力量。

我踩过所有在第八灵灾中死去的人的尸体。我一定要上去。

“你一个人站出来又能有什么用？！”爱梅特塞尔克对着独立在消失的光中的英雄悲切道。

“不，我不会让他一个人的！”此刻的我一定很狼狈，但我还是咬牙放出了这辈子说过的最狠的话，“正是为了不要死不瞑目，我一定会爬上来。”

我用最后一丝力量，咏唱起召唤魔法，远方的勇士，勇猛的英雄们，请你们一定要帮助他，夺回我们所珍爱的这个世界！——

————

明明是深邃的海底，却升起了日光。太古时期亚马乌罗提的日光想必也是这样温暖吧。

但那个时代毕竟已经过去了，新的人类正在书写着新的历史。

沉湎于过去就会止步不前，而英雄他，一定会带领人们走向未来。

我有些局促地出现在了大家面前，一直想以真面目看着他的愿望终于得以实现时，却不好意思去迎上他的目光了。

我支支吾吾地道歉，准备接受百年难得一遇的说教，而他只是笑着对我说，早上好啊，古·拉哈·提亚。仿佛我还是那只轻狂的小猫，只不过在水晶塔里美美睡上了一觉。

出于时间悖论的原因，我无法和英雄一起回到原初世界了。本该在时空狭缝中分崩离析的我现在却好好地待在观星室里，我必须找到别的能让英雄的同伴回去的方法。这段时间英雄也时常来探望我，当然，他没在发情期的时候……偶尔也会变得很主动。

不管怎么说，我这里永远都是英雄在第一世界最安全的港湾。

「狡猾的水晶公在另一个世界里幸福地生活了下去」，其实正是这个故事的真正结局吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 终于忍不住自己割腿肉了……如果不喜欢在此给客官道个歉，喜欢的话就再好不过啦w
> 
> 第一次挑战第一人称，其实是想试着从公的角度去理解他为何对阿光有那么深的执念，那个吹风谈话的场景日文中文CG看了几遍越细想越难过写的时候我自己都差点哭了。如果在读的时候能感受到拉哈→公情感上、语气上的变化就是我最大的成功了。  
另外本来想写被抓走后在地下“牢房”爱梅特塞尔克与公的对话（对峙？这样公又多了个情敌hhh）但我笔力不足写不出符合初代的话，真的很遗憾也很抱歉。结尾也偷懒没炖肉……逃


End file.
